


Occupying the Same Space

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Deepthroating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Deputy Staci Pratt finds himself no longer doing his job. But it's still a job, nonetheless.Day 3: Age difference ⦾ Blowjob in a car ⦾ Deepthroating ⦾ Sex with stranger ⦾ Come swallowing
Relationships: Staci Pratt/Jacob Seed
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950784
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Occupying the Same Space

“C’mon, Peaches. You can do better than that.”

Staci really couldn’t decide if he wanted the man to shut up or keep talking.

Granted, he wasn’t _wrong;_ Pratt _could_ do better, but the road was bumpy as fuck and every time they hit a rock or something—which he was almost _certain_ they’d hit a deer at one point, or at least he’d hoped it was a deer—it had him gagging.

A good portion of the ride so far had consisted of Pratt just using his hands and sucking on the head of the man’s cock, but it seemed his new friend wanted more than that, even going so far as to take one hand off the wheel to hold Staci’s hair back while encouraging the deputy to start to take more into his mouth. And, normally, Staci would have been all for it. Hell, he’d have been fucking enthusiastic about it. But the fucking bumpy road just wasn’t letting him.

Still, he tried, taking in a little more of the man’s cock and caving his cheeks as he sucked harder.

“Yeah, that’s good,” the redhead groaned, his grip tightening in Pratt’s hair.

Humming quietly, Staci used his hand to stroke what wasn’t in his mouth while slightly bobbing his head to try to get a rhythm going again, the last rhythm having been knocked off after they’d hit a particularly large bump during the drive.

 _”Fuck,_ you gonna let me cum in your mouth, darlin’?”

“Mhm,” Pratt mumbled around the man, his eyes fluttering closed as he focused on swirling his tongue around the shaft.

“Good, because I’m close.”

The hand in his hair started guiding him, making him take a bit more at a faster pace, and before he knew it, his nose was flush with ginger curls, the head of the man’s cock pressing into the back of his throat as he tried to swallow around it the best he could while also swallowing what was going _down_ his throat. A low groan rumbled from above him, and even as Staci _definitely appreciated_ the sound, he really just wished the guy would hurry up and finish, because the tears coming out of the corner of his own eyes were a sign that he was _struggling to breathe._

But he was let up and off soon enough, and Pratt sat back on his knees, gasping for air and coughing. 

The car had come to a stop while parked in the middle of nowhere, his new friend buttoning up his pants as he tried to catch his breath. It was too dark to really see anything other than from what the headlights were illuminating, and the sounds of their breathing was all they could hear.

Still, it was… awkward.

“Good?” Pratt finally asked.

“Yeah. Good.”

“Okay. That’s, um… that’s good,” the deputy murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. How had he even ended up in this position, anyway? Hadn’t he been pulling this guy over for speeding? What happened in between doing _that_ and sucking the man off in his car?

“You wanna come back to my place, Deputy?” the ginger asked after a moment.

Blinking, Staci looked back at him, but the redhead’s gaze was staring out the windshield. “Um… sure, I guess. Whitehorse will probably chew me out for this, but I can miss a few hours.”

“Buckle up, then, Peaches.”

Pratt licked his bottom lip before shifting around in his seat and buckling up, realizing the irony in the fact the driver, himself, wasn’t even wearing a seatbelt. “What’s your name, anyway? We didn’t even get that far in the, uh… pulling-you-over process.”

The corners of the man’s lips twitched into a slight smirk. “Jacob. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Deputy Staci Pratt.”

“Wait—"

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on discord (AbhorrentGodliness#1528) or twitter (@AbhorrentGod)


End file.
